12 Marca 2006
TVP 1 06.05 Białoruś, Białoruś - magazyn 06.30 Tak miało być (10) - serial obyczajowy 06.55 Był taki dzień: 12 marca - felieton 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Weterynarz Fred: Gdzie jest kozioł? - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.05 Lippy and Messy: DO-BE-DO 08.15 Domisie: Kotek - program dla dzieci 08.40 Dzieci świata: Moja farma -Inga Liv w Norwegii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 08.55 Dzieci świata: Mali mistrzowie - Sylwia, czeska gimnastyczka - serial dokumentalny, Francja 09.15 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.40 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (2): Opiekunka do dziecka - serial animowany, Kanada 10.40 Szkoła złamanych serc (46/80) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 12.55 Był taki dzień: 12 marca - felieton 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13.35 Skoki narciarskie: Puchar Świata w Oslo 15.50 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Solidarni z Białorusią - koncert 19.00 Wieczorynka: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Ranczo (2): Goście z zaświatów - serial obyczajowy 21.10 Zakochana Jedynka: Kalejdoskop - film obyczajowy 22.45 Losowanie Audiotele 22.55 Uczta kinomana: Skazani na Shawshank - dramat, USA 1994 01.15 Około północy - magazyn 01.40 Kolekcja kinomana: Świat się śmieje - komedia muzyczna, ZSRR 1934 03.05 Był taki dzień: 12 marca - felieton 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.05 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.10 Film dla niesłyszących: Okazja (5): Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców - serial komediowy 06.30 Film dla niesłyszącycb: Okazja (6): U siedmiu diabłów - serial komediowy 06.55 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.05 Dwójka dzieciom: Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce (6/7): Lawina - serial animowany 07.25 Złotopolscy (749): Cudze sekrety - serial obyczajowy 07.50 M jak miłość (392) - serial obyczajowy 08.40 Życie ssaków (3/10); Roślinożercy - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.35 Ostoja - magazyn 10.00 Miesiąc z National Geographic: Aleksander Wielki - człowiek a legenda - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 11.10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: U Afrodyty ze smakiem - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Gwiazdy w południe: Kolty siedmiu wspaniałych - western, USA 1969 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (6/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (750): Źródło pieniędzy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.00 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie 15.30 Oscary Andrzeja Wajdy 16.05 Na dobre i na złe (249) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.05 Egzamin z życia (38) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Dubidu - quiz muzyczny 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Viva Espana - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? 22.45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Niech żyją agenci - sztuka Marka Bukowskiego, Polska 1998 23.40 Niewygodny od 60 lat: Jubileusz 60-lecia "Tygodnika Powszechnego" - widowisko 00.30 Ogród sztuk - magazyn 00.55 1968. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - dramat, Belgia/Polska/Wielka Brytania 1992 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:15 Książka dla malucha 07:20 Lippy and Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Etniczne klimaty 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza – program dok. 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Siatkówka: Top Teams Cup w siatkówce kobiet 14:00 Lekkoatletyka: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata 14:25 Siatkówka: Top Teams Cup w siatkówce kobiet 15:05 Kurier 15:20 Siatkówka: Top Teams Cup w siatkówce kobiet 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:35 Elisa z Rivombrosy (17) – serial obyczajowy 00:25 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:50 Teleplotki 01:15 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (201) – serial obyczajowy 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (202) – serial obyczajowy 07:10 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 07:40 Power Rangers (505) – serial dla młodzieży 08:05 Hugo 2005 08:35 The Living Sea – film dokumentalny 09:35 Słoneczny patrol (18) – serial przygodowy 10:35 W podziemiach planety małp – film fantastyczny, USA 1970 12:40 Bogowie muszą być szaleni – komedia, USA 1980 14:55 Podaruj dzieciom słońce 15:10 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom III – komedia, USA 1986 17:00 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (78) – serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (218) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (99) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Fala zbrodni (45) – serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki (138) 23:35 Mój wstrętny tłusty szef – program rozrywkowy 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:35 Love TV 03:35 BoomBox 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Niania (17) – serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:35 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś – komedia, USA 2000 12:25 Niania (17) – serial komediowy 13:00 Agencja: Zaginiony brylant – program rozrywkowy 14:05 Co za tydzień 14:35 Billy Madison – komedia, USA 1995 16:20 Misja Martyna: Bungee wraca do domu – program rozrywkowy 16:55 Magda M. (16) – serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni (41) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:55 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:25 Superwizjer – magazyn 23:00 Nie do wiary: Tutenchamon – magazyn 23:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:45 Cyborg – film fantastyczny 02:25 Telesklep – reklama TV 4 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09.00 Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach – film animowany, Francja 1978 10:45 Magic of Russian Circus – cyrk 11:45 Dekoratornia 12:15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Bahrajnu 14:30 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Siatkówka: Jastrzębski Węgiel SSA – Mostostal-Azoty SSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17:00 J.A.G. –Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (70) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Przygoda w górach – film przygodowy, USA 1995 19:55 Prawdziwa blondynka – komedia, USA 1997 22:10 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:40 Wydarzenia 22:50 Przygody Forda Fairlane’a – komedia sensac., USA 1990 01:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:25 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:50 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 02:45 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 10 - lecie zespołu Myslovitz; koncert 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie, odc. 74; program muzyczny 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 13; magazyn 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 324; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 09:05 Ziarno, odc. 114; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:30 Dwa światy, odc. 18; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Zbych Trofimiuk, Gosia Piotrowska 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka dla malucha, odc. 178; magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Złotopolscy, Chrzciny, odc. 712; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor 10:25 Złotopolscy, Po chrzcinach, odc. 713; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Ireneusz Engler; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor 10:50 Białoruś, Białoruś..., odc. 15; magazyn 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie w Łańcucie: Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1997, Koncert Orkiestry Kameralnej Amadeus pd. Agnieszki Duczmal; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem, odc. 75; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem, odc. 75; magazyn 13:00 Msza święta z kościoła Wszystkich Świętych w Warszawie, odc. 65 14:20 Czterdziestolatek, Wpadnij, kiedy chcesz, czyli bodźce stępione, odc. 3; serial komediowy Polska 1975; reż.: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk 15:05 Sopot 2003 na bis, Skaldowie i goście; koncert 15:30 Zaproszenie, Z Ziemi pod ziemię; turystyka 15:55 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 16:20 M jak miłość, odc. 325; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Solidarni z Białorusią; koncert 18:55 Polonusi w Europie, odc. 18; reportaż 19:15 Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Koniec szkoły, odc. 23 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Glina, odc. 10; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera 21:00 Oscary Andrzeja Wajdy; program artystyczny 21:20 Bezludna wyspa, Tomasz Kot, Maciek Zakościelny, Paweł Małaszyński 22:10 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak - "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; koncert 23:00 Opowieść o Jaśku Karpielu Bułecce; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 23:35 Regionalia, odc. 20; magazyn 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 325; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 00:50 Ziarno, odc. 114; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Koniec szkoły, odc. 23 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Glina, odc. 10; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera 03:00 Zaproszenie, Z Ziemi pod ziemię; turystyka 03:20 Czterdziestolatek, Wpadnij, kiedy chcesz, czyli bodźce stępione, odc. 3; serial komediowy Polska 1975; reż.: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk 04:10 Joszko Broda; koncert 04:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Bieszczadzki smak; magazyn kulinarny 04:50 Salon kresowy, Wilniuk z dziada pradziada, odc. 14; cykl reportaży 05:05 Biografie: Myśli o Polsce; film dokumentalny Polska 1999 CANAL+ 07:30 Joey (23) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody 08:30 Park tysiąca westchnień – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 09:40 Życie domowe – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 11:10 Ali – dramat, USA 2001 13:50 Garfield – film dla młodzieży, USA 2004 15:15 W stronę morza – dramat, 2004 17:25 Ocean strachu – thriller, USA 2003 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (23) 20:00 Aleksander – film historyczny, Francja/USA/W. Bryt. 2004 23:00 Walka z czasem – „Aleksander” Olivera Stone’a – film dokumentalny 00:25 Nemesis Game – thriller, Kanada/N. Zelandia/Wlk. Bryt. 2003 01:55 Nocne sekrety – thriller, USA 1995 03:35 Zad wielkiego wieloryba – dramat, Polska 1987 HBO 06:30 Tristan i Izolda – film animowany, Francja 2001 07:55 Dzieciaki w Egipcie – komedia, Dania 2004 09:15 Gość w dom – komedia, USA 1995 11:00 Domowy front (6) 11:25 Ząb – film dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2004 12:55 Płonąca pułapka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 14:50 Miłość ma dwie twarze – film obyczajowy, USA 1996 16:55 Pacyfikator – komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota (19, 20 – serial fantaystyczny) 20:30 Na planie serialu „Rzym” 21:00 Premiera: Historia Kopciuszka – komedia, USA 2004 22:35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (61) – serial obycz. 23:30 Kill Bill II – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01:45 Cinema, cinema 02:10 I Pancho Villa we własnej osobie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 BBC Prime 05:30 Angielski z Ozmo - kurs języka angielskiego 06:00 Cyferki - program edukacyjny 06:20 Łowca niebios - program dla dzieci 06:40 Dowody 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 08:05 Balamory - program dla dzieci 08:25 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:50 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 09:10 Opowieści Pana Mopple - program dla dzieci 09:30 Pokojowi rywale - program hobbystyczny 10:00 Domy doskonałe - program hobbystyczny 10:30 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 11:00 Ogrodowi rywale - program hobbystyczny 11:30 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 13:00 Zaginiony świat - program popularnonaukowy 14:00 Classic EastEnders - serial komediowy 15:00 EastEnders Omnibus - serial komediowy 17:00 Jaskiniowa dziewczyna - program dla młodzieży 18:00 Zupełnie jak w domu - magazyn poradnikowy 18:30 Brygada ogrodowa - magazyn poradnikowy 19:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:50 Zwierzęcy szpiedzy - serial dokumentalny 20:20 Pod niebem Szkocji - serial obyczajowy 21:10 Sztuka przetrwania wg Raya Mearsa - program poradnikowy 22:00 Co za dużo, to ... - program dokumentalny 22:30 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 23:00 SAS: Pustynni twardziele - program dokumentalny 00:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny 01:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata - program dokumentalny 02:00 Co nam dała rewolucja przemysłowa? - magazyn gospodarczy 02:30 Zagadkowe okolice - program dokumentalny 03:00 Grecja, ludzie i język - kurs języka greckiego 03:30 Japonia, ludzie i język - kurs języka japońskiego 04:00 Viagra - reguły rynku: (Viagra - The Hard Sell) - program gospodarczy 04:30 Kryzys? - program gospodarczy 05:00 Starting Business English - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Search - kurs języka angielskiego CNN 05:30 World Report - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 08:00 World News - program informacyjny 08:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 NEXT@CNN 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 The Daily Show 13:00 World News - program informacyjny 13:30 World Business This Week - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:30 World Report - program informacyjny 16:00 World News - program informacyjny 16:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 17:00 Late Edition - program publicystyczny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:30 INSIDE THE MIDDLE EAST 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 World Business This Week - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:00 World News - program informacyjny 21:30 CNN Business Traveler - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show 00:00 CNN Today - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 CNN Today - magazyn informacyjny 03:00 Larry King Weekend - wywiad 04:00 World News - program informacyjny 04:30 TALKASIA 05:00 World News - program informacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku